


What Lovers Do

by orphan_account



Series: Du erkennst mich nicht wieder [3]
Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A walk along the river Thames, Miles and Alex reflected on that time they went skiing together.
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Series: Du erkennst mich nicht wieder [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081118
Kudos: 9





	What Lovers Do

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by Hemingway. Sir I'm sorry

They were drinking on the riverbank. Alex poured whiskey into his thermos flask, so it would look like they were just two young blokes sharing harmless hot tea in this freezing weather. Miles smoked, one cigarette after another. He was planning to quit the following spring, thus the last-minute indulgence. Alex’s eyes caught the streetlight like a fishnet trapping in sardines. He was heavily flushed on the cheeks, probably due to the unpleasant temperature. Maybe Miles shouldn’t have thrown him the thinner jacket.

“We went skiing with the lads, remember that?” Alex guffawed, touching the rising fog when he spoke. “It was just like tonight…no, maybe a tad colder.”

“I broke my arm.” Miles remembered, looking down at his own hand.

“You broke your arm.” Alex nodded, lashes dropping slightly under the weight of nostalgia. He leaned over, stole the half done cigarrete from Miles, and chewed it into his mouth. There he continued, “You had to do that big turn on the slope. I warned you the snow’s too thick. Shoop – bang - like that. Scared the shit out of me. I thought you broke your neck or something.”

“Lucky that they had a doctor in the hotel,” said Miles. He lit another cigarrete. “It’s such a shame. I wanted to go to Switzerland with you, you know, we could go from Fully to Mt Blanc, all the way along the skiing lines. Only took a couple of days.”

Alex seemed amused by his exaggeration. “No breaks in town?” 

“No, no climbing down the mountains. We’d stay there for days and weeks, always, until we become Yetis.” Miles shook with laughter. He then trembled again when a breeze sneaked into his collar. Miles sneezed, and took another sip of the drink. “You and me, the last wild men on the Swiss Alps.”

Alex stared at him unabashedly for a few seconds, forgetting about the little flame between his fingers. “Miles,” he whispered quietly. “I wish you didn't get your arm hurt.”

After a minute Miles asked, out of nowhere, “Will we ever go skiing again, Alex?”

Alex closed his eyes. He finished the last drop in the bottle. It’s not enough to get him drunk, but more than enough to stop him from lying. “I still need to find a nice place in the states, you know, all the mountains are just...they really should work hard on that.”

“That’s a ‘NO’ for my question, then.” Miles growled sharply. They both fell into silence.

“I really wish you didn’t have to go,” he restarted. The indignation in his voice soon dissolved into a plea. “Stay, Al. Christmas is just next week.”

Alex shook his head flaccidly. “My flight is due in 4 hours, Miles. Next time, okay? And we can definitely think of another trip to - ”

“Definitely sounds bad, let’s just hope for the best.” Miles watched him tentatively as Alex screwed on the cap. The warmth brought to him by alcohol was draining fast, and glaring at Alex made the burning sensation in his stomach unbearably strong. Miles had to turned his head away to focus on the river, on ships and shadows of city lights. He had to be sure, “Do you really fancy a next time, Al?”

Alex patted his shoulder gently, his hand colder than Miles had imagined.

“Come on, Miles.” He suggested, as if he hadn’t heard. “Let’s walk for a little while…”

Miles followed him closely. They walked pass a few pedestrians, none of them paid any attention to their direction. Alex himself didn’t pay them much attention either. He was lost in thoughts, pacing down the road slowly, head lolling from side to side. Miles doubted that Alex could neglect the fact that Miles wanted much more than just walking beside him. He wanted to put both of his hands into the pockets of Alex’s jacket, spun him around this way, gave merciless onslaught to his itchy spots and kissed him right after Alex began to laugh. He’d kiss him until they both struggle to breath, and then kiss him again.

“Should I call us a cab?” Miles checked the time. _It was too late._ “Your luggage is still at my place. Better hurry.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Alex agreed.

They went back. Quickly Alex stopped himself another taxi. Miles didn’t follow him to the airport. When he got back up to his empty living room, outside the window, it started to snow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^ ^


End file.
